


Someone Else

by literallywhat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Light descriptions of violence, M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, Smut, clarke is consenting although it doesn't seem like it, i think, just boys being stupid, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallywhat/pseuds/literallywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy was pressed down, face against his and Bellamy’s bed. Murphy was screaming Finn’s name as he silently prayed Bellamy wouldn’t walk in the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah, Bell. I love you too.”

Both boys quietly cleaned up the broken glass and small dots of blood off the floor.

“Murph, I gotta run out.”

Murphy let out a deep sigh and nodded. “Yeah, okay. What time will you be home?”

"Around three-ish.”

“I’ll leave your dinner out on the table.”

Bellamy mumbled a “bye” and he was out the door before Murphy could say anything else. The younger boy kept himself busy by cleaning the rest of the mess, spraying air freshener, and changing the sheets on his and Bellamy’s bed. When all was done, he picked up his phone and shakily dialed a number.

“Hello?” A gruff voice answered.

“Hey, Finn. Uh, Bell just stepped out…wanna come over?”

“Sure, I’ll be right there.”

-

Murphy was pressed down, face against his and Bellamy’s bed. Murphy was screaming Finn’s name as he silently prayed Bellamy wouldn’t walk in the door. As much as he hated it, he loved the thought of Bellamy charging in. Sure, he would get the shit beaten out of him, but it would show that Bell still cared.

Murphy swore he had never felt that hot before. Sweat and pre-cum were ruining the fresh sheets, and that only made Murphy’s moans louder. He was desperately clutching the sheets as he shook violently. His body was overexerted from the fighting, and now this. But he loved it.

-

Clarke was pressed down, head hitting the back of her bed as Bellamy drilled into her. With each harsh thrust, he hoped Murphy wouldn’t break in Clarke’s house and hit him until he pulled out of her and had to drag him home again. He almost laughed at the memory, him still hard, dragging a screaming and crying Murphy out by his shirt. Of course once they got back home, Murphy made up for it by blowing him.

In his head, he saw Finn and Murphy together. He saw them together and put his hand on Clarke’s throat. Mild choking, something he and Murphy were into, something he wanted to do to Finn. His hand gripped around her throat tighter, losing himself in the moment, until he heard a choked out cry and felt Clarke’s gentle hand around his wrist. Her eyes were wide, and her face was red. Bellamy immediately took his hand off of her throat and apologized. Clarke laughed it off and said something like “not so hard next time”, but he wasn’t really listening.

-

“Wait, Finn,” Murphy was hardly able to breathe.

“What?” Finn’s pace slowed down, only slightly.

Murphy reached onto the floor and pulled out Finn’s belt. “Choke me.”

“You-what? Cho-”

“Finn.” Murphy demanded, and Finn accepted. He held the belt around Murphy’s neck and pulled. The boy’s head was pulled back, his face was red, but he could still breathe. He thought of Bellamy inside of Clarke and hissed out “ _Choke me_.” Then his vision began to develop white spots.

-

Finn left, and Murphy was wobbling on his own feet. His orgasm made his hands shaky as he tried to put the sheets into the washing machine. Just as he pressed the button on the machine, _click_ , Bellamy was home.

Murphy licked his bloodied lip. “Hey, Bell.” His voice came out much more timid than intended.

“Where’s dinner?” His voice came out rougher than intended. He cleared his throat.

“Oh, shit…I forgot to make it. I, uh, decided to clean up a bit…change the sheets. Time slipped away I guess, huh.” He let out a chuckle. “I’ll make it now.” He slipped into the kitchen and began pulling out plates and utensils as Bellamy’s voice sounded.

“Why’s your neck red?” Murphy touched the mark left behind from the belt and froze.

“Who was here.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Well not you. You went to go fuck Clarke or some other skanky bitch! What else am I supposed to do when I’m home alone for that long? I’m not going to just sit around and wait for you to cum into some slutty-”

Murphy’s words were cut out by a slap across his face. His jaw tightened, but he stayed silent. Bellamy began yelling about how he had to go finish up some extra work, but Murphy knew it was bullshit—Bellamy knew Murphy knew, too. About halfway through his usual excuse, Murphy shoved him harshly, only affecting Bellamy because he was caught off guard.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Excuse me?” The older man towered over his boyfriend.

“This is all fucking bullshit and you know it! You were just inside another person, and you’re going to pretend like I’m the bad guy for-”

“Finn’s your ex boyfriend, Murphy. _Ex_. The ex is there for a goddamn reason!”

“What about Clarke? Huh? You said you were gay, Bellamy!”

The next few exchanges of words were meaningless. Murphy hit first, he usually did, but Bellamy was always the stronger fighter, so he always won.

The night ended at five in the morning, with both boys covered in dry blood, and microwaved pizza on the plates in front of them.

Bellamy placed his hand near Murphy’s and nudged him softly. Murphy gave him a small smile and intertwined their fingers.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Bell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of Love the Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna. This is my first time writing anything remotely close to smut so I'm sorry if its really, really bad. It's really short, I know. I hope this wasn't too bad? Please leave a comment and tell me what I should work on. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Also I'm hoping to write an actual happy and healthy Bellamy x Murphy fanfic soon lmao.


End file.
